herofandomcom-20200223-history
SpongeBob SquarePants (Narmak)
SpongeBob SquarePants is the main protagonist of the [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FkL4CjckRZ0 SpongeBob SquarePants Anime OP] YouTube video by Narmak and its sequel. Based off the character from the popular Nickelodeon cartoon, this SpongeBob is much more serious than his cartoon counterpart. History The SpongeBob SquarePants Anime - OP 1 SpongeBob is an employee at the Krusty Krab and was originally good friends (and possibly lovers) with fellow employee Squidward Tentacles. However, the two wound up on opposite sides after Squidward quit the Krusty Krab and joined the Chum Bucket. SpongeBob later witnessed Squidward kill his best friend Patrick Star during a fight at the Krusty Krab. Staring into Squidward's eyes. SpongeBob realized that his former friend had been injected by Plankton with the Chum serum. SpongeBob then flew into a rage at Squidward for killing Patrick and betraying him. The SpongeBob SquarePants Anime - OP 2 SpongeBob is first seen grieving at Patrick Star's funeral, leaving his friend a jellyfish net as a memorial. He later injects himself with the Krabby Patty Secret Formula to give himself enough power to take on Squidward. Despite the pleas of Sandy Cheeks, SpongeBob got on a bus to travel to Jellyfish Fields to fight Squidward. Though he tried his best, SpongeBob soon found himself overpowered by the tentacled fiend. However, as he was lying injured on the ground, SpongeBob was approached by the spirit of Patrick, who gave him the power to fight on. Powers ''Spatula Swordsman: As seen in the Patty Flipper arc (Season 0), Mr. Krabs and Patrick taught Spongebob how to unlock the true power of the spatula. He trains with the spatula more during the Chum Sucker arc in Season 2, where he reaches its seventh form during the battle with Squidward. It is unknown how many forms the spatula has, but it is said to be endless. ''Shabonikinesis: '' Spongebob can manipulate bubbles to help him in battle. After Spongebob loses his spatula during the battle with Squidward, he is taken in by his father and mother to learn how to use his bubble power more efficiently. Spongebob is able to make extremely strong constructs and weapons with bubbles and can even make life as seen in the mid season finale when he made Bubble Buddy. ''Secret Formula: '' When Spongebob needs a boost of power and speed, he injects himself with a syringe filled with "Secret Formula". While this makes him more powerful, it has a chance corrupting Spongebob with immense darkness as seen in the Bubble blowing arc. Absorbent energy: '' While he was learning about the bubble techniques from his parents, Spongebob also learned about multiple secret sponge arts. One of the arts he learned is known as Absorbent Energy. Spongebob takes in energy from the water around him and uses it as energy attacks. ''Mussel (Muscle) Form: '' Learned from Larry Lobster, Spongebob enters this form by using his Absorbent Energy to give himself an increase in strength and speed. While also making him extremely buff. Dark Sponge: After Spongebob used the Secret Formula in his fight with Squidward, he lost control of the darkness in his soul; which made him an unstoppable killing machine. During the Bubble Bass arc, he was able to control that darkness but just barely. After Bubble Bass sees this internal struggle, he reluctantly trained him to control it more. So now whenever Spongebob finds himself in a tough spot, he activates his dark side. Gallery Spongebob v. Squidward.png|SpongeBob facing off against Squidward. Spongebob secret formula.png|SpongeBob injecting himself with the Secret Formula. Spongebob witnesses Patricks death.png|SpongeBob witnessing Patrick's death. Spongebob grieving.png|SpongeBob grieving over Patrick. Spongebob and Patrick ghost.png|SpongeBob empowered by Patrick's spirit. cxzcxzczxvbb.PNG|SpongeBob in his muscle form fighting against his friend Patrick Star muscle.jpg|Spongebob in his ultimate muscle form Category:Youtube Movie Heroes Category:Parody/Homage Category:Fighter Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Determinators Category:Male Category:Mutated Category:Vengeful Category:Neutral Good Category:Internet Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Villain's Lover Category:Adaptational Heroism